Being free or not to be free
by Bananeuh
Summary: Et si Emma était Maton dans une prison pour femme ? Et si Régina était derrière les barreaux ? Et si c'était une criminel dangereuse ? Et si personne ne pouvait l'arrêter sauf une personne ? (SwanQueen) C'est un AU et
1. Nouveau Job

Devant son miroir, Emma Swan passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux déjà coiffé. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle dans un état pareil ? C'es vrai, elle avait déjà travaillé dans une prison, bon elles étaient différentes, plus calme, moins… violente que celle-ci. Selon son patron, enfin son ancien patron lui avait certifié que c'étai l'une de plus belle promotion qu'il pouvait y avoir mais après avoir sérieusement réfléchie qui voudrai allez dans une prison où les pires cas puisse avoir ? Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une augmentation mais une punition…

**Emma écarquillant les yeux : **Oh le sale petit…. (**Serrant les point**) … Grrrr…

**Henry entrant dans la chambre : **Euh… M'man ? Tu parle toute seule ?

**Emma se retourna vers son fils : **Eh bien… On peut dire ça… Le stress surement.

**Henry lui faisant un bisou sur la joue :** T'inquiète tu vas gérer comme à chaque fois **(partant vers le salon**) Bon je vais au bahut…à plus !

**Emma se tournant vers le miroir : **A plus Gamin !** (La pore claqua) **Bon maintenant c'est partit..

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge, les clés de sa voiture et sac et partie donc en direction de son nouveau lieu de travail.

La voiture jaune était garée sur le parking et la conductrice ne bougé plus. Elle observa cet immense bâtiment entouré de grill et de fil barbelé. Tout était gris, pas une once de couleur à par peut être le petit coin de verdure… enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Sur le bâtiment principale qui devait, d'ailleurs, être celui de l'administration était écris en lettre doré : Bienvenue Wentworth : Centre de détention pour femme.

**Emme sortant de la voiture :** Bienvenue en Enfer plutôt !

Emma entra dans ce soi-disant bâtiment administratif et se dirigea directement à l'accueil où une femme assez corpulente et d'un certaine âge mâchouiller négligemment un chewingum en feuilletant un magasine people.

**Emma :** Excusez-moi ? Madame ? **(La femme leva la tête en la dévisageant pour ensuite la baisser e continuer sa lecture)** Comme vous voudrez…** ( Elle tapa du point sur la table faisan sursauter la vieille dame)**

**La Dame se tenant la poitrine :** Mais ça va pas !

**Emma faisant mine d'être désolé** : Je suis vraiment navrée, de vous déranger dans cette lecture… Qui je l'espère pourras être repris très vite… C'est vrai quoi, c'est tellement rare de voir des personnes prendre leur travail autant a cœur alors qu'en j'en vois je ne peux qu'être désolé de l'ai déranger..

**La dame** : Que voulez vous ?

**Emma :** C'est simple, je suis Emma Swan. Je suis la pour le po/

**La dame :** Ah oui, la dernière a été tuée par une détenue. Le directeur vous attend. Fond du couloir, dernière porte. (Grand et faux sourire ) Bienvenue Mademoiselle Swan !


	2. Bienvenue !

Merci d'avoir lue c'est super sympa !

Je vous post la suite et en espérant que ca vous plaise aussi :D

Les pensées sont en : _*italique*_

Voila voila ! Bonne Lectuuuuuureuh !

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue

Emma se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur…du directeur…Comment déjà ? A vrai dire elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, depuis qu'elle était entrée ici, elle ne se rappelé plus de rien ou plutôt depuis l'annonce de cette vieille mégère de secrétaire. Un gardien tué… enfin c'est normal… non ce n'est pas normal mais normal… « Normal » ! Sauf qu'un surveillant tué par une détenue c'est pas normal, loin de là.

Elle arriva face à une grande porte où orné en lettres d'or « Directeur ». La blonde leva le poing prête a tapé sur celle-ci pour signaler sa présence quand elle s'ouvrit sur une grande brune aux mèches rouges qui selon sa tenue beige devait être une détenue, suivit d'une surveillante asiatique.

… **:** Hey sexy blondie ! C'est quoi le nom de ton petit minoit ?

… **la poussant :** Ruby la ferme et avance !

**Ruby :** Oh vas-y pousse moi encore Mon Chou ! Je sens que la grande guerrière qui est en toi à besoin d'un corps a corps avec moi ! Allez Mou Chou libère toi de tes ancêtres et de ce vieux Schang ! **(Se faisant encore poussez) **Oh ca va Mulan, on se calme ! **(Partant) **A une prochaine blondie **(clin d'œil) **

La blonde en question la regarda partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna réalisant que sa main était toujours en l'air et qu'un homme se trouva devant elle, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

… **: Mademoiselle ?** Es que vous allez bien ?

Emma perdu : Hein ? … (**Se reprenant) **Oh… Euh oui oui ça va je vous remercie ! **(Se grattant l'arrière de la tête) **Désolé j'étais dans mes pensés..

… **Sourire charmeur :** Ce n'est rien… Vous cherchez peut-être quelqu'un où quelque chose ?

**Emma :** Euh… Oui le directeur

… **Ouvrant la porte un peu plus :** Dans ce cas Mademoiselle…

**Emma :** Swan ! Emma Swan

… **:** Dans ce cas Mademoiselle Swan vous pouvez entrée, je suis le directeur Mr Hook ! **(Lui serran la main) **

**Emma septique :** _*Sérieusement ? Il s'appelle vraiment Hook ? …*_ Enchanté…Mr Hook ! **(Voyant son grand sourire) **…_* Ah Bah oui apparemment… Dure !*_

**Mr Hook :** Je vous en pris asseyez-vous !

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et observa les lieux, un bureau, une sorte de commode avec surement les dossiers des détenues, la maquette d'un navire, et … rien d'autre. Un bureau sobre et simple… Très simple.

**Mr Hook prenant des papiers :** Alors voici votre emplois du temps, votre contrat et les règles de cette prison et ainsi que votre affectation a l'aile 4 bloc C. Pour votre uniforme il faudra allez à la salle des fouilles qui se trouve dans le couloir G. Sinon demandé à Granny elle s'occupe de l'accueil… quoique non je vais vous appelez un gardien ca sera plus simple. Donc je disais pour votre uniforme allez là bas et donner leur vos mesure et vous l'aurez dès demain. Avez-vous des questions ?

**Emma n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce** : Euh… _*La fenêtre ? Elle est où pour que je puisse sauter… ?*_ Non, non ca ira !

**Mr Hook prenant le téléphone :** Nolan pouvez vous venir faire visiter l'établissement à Swan ? Merci **(Raccrochant)** Bien Monsieur Nolan viendra vous faire la visite guidé (**Quelqu'un toqua)** Entrée ! David emmené Emma Swan faire une petite visite ! A plus tard et bon courage !

La porte claqua et c'est à ce moment qu'Emma reprit réellement connaissance.

**Emma perdu :** Hein ? Qu'es ce que… Hein ?

**David :** Ca fais souvent ça le premier jour mais t'inquiète pas ça va aller ! Sauf si t'es au block C mais normalement personne devrai y être affecté pour l'instant **(Se tournant vers elle**) Alors t'es où ?

**Emma agacée :** Block C **(Le voyant ouvrit la bouche pour surement répondre)** Chut, je sais ! Je remplace une morte. D'ailleurs… Qu'es qui c'est passé ? … **(Levant la main)** Non j'veux pas savoir, moi qui penser que c'était une promotion je peux me mettre le doigt dans l'œil et encore j'suis gentille ce serai plutôt dans l'c/

**David la coupant :** On est arrivé, alors fais ce que tu as a faire et je t'attends pour la visite.

Après avoir donné ses mesures, elle suivit donc le jeune homme jusqu'à ce fameux block C.

**David ouvrant la grille :** Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi !

**Emma :** Et c'est la que je dois sauter de joie ?

Il secoua la tête amusée par sa spontanéité. L'homme lui fit visiter rapidement le block ainsi que les règles à suivre impérativement. Au détour d'un couloir une jeune détenue le visage en sang se tenait contre un mur afin de se soutenir et essaya de marché tant bien que mal.

**David :** Alors ici c'est… **(Voyant la détenue)** Oh Mon Dieu ! Marianne.. Es que ça va ? Qui t'as fais ca ?! **(La jeune femme tomba dans l'inconscience)** Marianne !

**Emma l'aidant à porter la jeune femme :** Qui pourrait faire ça ? Enfin elle est défigurai !

**David le visage dure :** Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai ma petite idée…

Voila les gars ! 2eme Chapitre finie, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout ! )


	3. Petits bobos

**Olllaaa les gens ! **

**Voila la suite, j'espère que ca va vous plaire..**

**En tout cas merci de suivre l'histoire et de laisser des p'tits messages c'est super sympa et ca motive pas mal ! **

**Voila Voila !**

**Bonne lecture **

**David :** On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, suis-moi !

Emma posa le bras de la jeune femme sur ses épaules afin qu'elle puisse la soutenir plus facilement et donc aider l'agent Nolan à la transporter.

**Emma :** Ca… Ca vous arrive souvent de trouer des détenues à moitiés morte au détour d'un couloir ou c'est juste un message de bienvenue ? Parce qu'une simple carte ou même un « Hey blondasse bienvenue en enfer ! » m'aurait largement suffit. **(Se perdant dans son discours**) C'est vrai quoi… Pourquoi faire dans la compliqué et le gore quand on peut faire simple et… euh… Simple ? Les nanas se compliquent toujours la vie, elles se servent de toi comme un vulgaire pantin et après tu te retrouve seule dans un couloir comme une conne… Un peu comme elle…

**David confus :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Emma se reprenant :** Hein … Euh non rien, je divague. Laisse tombé… Bref ca vous arrive souvent ?

**David :** De se retrouver seule après une rupture difficile ou de trouver des détenue « à moitié morte » ?

**Emma :** La deuxième

**David :** Oh… Bah assez souvent à vrai dire… Tu viens de quel coin pour ne pas la savoir ?

**Emma :** Du centre pénitencier du Maine, pourquoi ?

**David :** Pourquoi ? Parce que tu viens de rentré dans l'antre du mal, le coté obscur de la force Princesse Leia ! Pour toi c'est finis le pays des bisounours, fini la maison d'arrêt pour femme enceinte, les femmes sages pour retrouver leur enfants et leur familles. Ici c'est la maison du grand méchant loup ! Des femmes qui n'ont peur de rien, qui n'attendent rien de personne et qui justement n'ont rien à perdre. En dehors d'ici elles ne sont rien et n'ont personne pour les soutenir réellement. Selon les citoyens, ces femmes sont considérées comme des monstres, des personnes à enfermer à perpétuité car elles le méritent. D'ailleurs, heureusement que nous sommes dans un état qui n'accepte pas la peine de mort sinon y en a plus d'une qui serai sur la chaise…

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blanche, verrouillé par un code au niveau de la poigner empêchant toute personne autre que les employés de centre d'entrer.

**David ouvrant la porte** : Kathryn ? Kathryn t'es là ? On a besoin de toi !

**Kathryn dans la réserve au fond de la salle :** Quoi ? Mary t'as encore mordue et tu veux que je vérifie si tes aouts de male sont toujours en place et toujours en état de fonctionner ? Alors afin de t'éviter encore ce moment gênant pour toi, on va faire vite. Alors s'il n'y a pas de bleu sur toute la surface et qu'il bouge sans problème ou plutôt réagis à certaine sensation c'est que tout va bien !

**David rouge de honte :** Kathryn !

**Kathryn sortant de la réserve :** Quoi ? C'est si gra/ **(relevant les yeux sur le trio**) Oops… Désolé…

**David voyant la brune bouger légèrement :** Es que tu peux l'examiner ? On l'a trouvé dans le couloir E. Elle était seule, personne à sa poursuite et aucun objet qui aurai pu servir d'arme à l'agresseur.

**Kathryn :** Selon ses plaies au visage la personne qui a fait à juste eu besoin de ses mains et peut-être d'un peu d'aide. Vous pouvez l'allonger sur le lit afin que je lui injecte de la morphine et ainsi nettoyer ses plaies sans qu'elle ne crie. Ca évitera un mal de tête à tout le monde. Sinon tu pense savoir qui es à l' origine de toute cette violence ?

**David : **Je pense que c'est Mills, depuis que Marianne est revenue dans ce block, elle est instable, violente… Complètement hors de contrôle.

**Kathryn nettoyant les lésions au visage **: Mhmm.. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Quand je passe derrière ses victimes… Enfin quand elles sont encore vie…C'est net et précis, pas de sang partout, juste une plaie, plus au moins profonde selon son choix au niveau du cœur. Et là c'est de l'acharnement pur et simple.

**David songeur : **Alors tu pense que c'est prémédité ? Qu'elle demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place ?

**Kathryn : **Non je dis juste que c'est surement quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'a agressé. Regarde : Arcade droite ouverte, nez cassé, hématome à l'œil gauche et coupure sur la joue (**examinant le ventre) **Contusion abdominale et 3 côtes cassées. C'est un passage un tabac, un message à faire passé…

**David : **Comme je te le dis depuis tout à l'heure ca ne peux qu'être Mills, il n'y a qu'elle qui ne supporte pas Marianne !

**Kathryn : **Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Elle ne l'apprécie pas mais elle ne ferait pas ça. C'est plus le genre de ses codétenues… J'sais pas Ruby,Ariel ou bien Lacey !

Emma qui était restée en retrait e silencieuse pendant l'échange se racla la gorge afin de faire savoir sa présence et ainsi peut-être éviter une qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

**Emma : **Si vous voulez j'ai comme un Super pouvoir, je vois quand les gens mentent, c'est un peu comme un sixième sens. Vous avez tout les deux de très bons arguments sur le possbile agresseurs alors autant faire une « enquête ». On demande a certaine détenue de passer dans on bureau David pour leur tiré les verres du nez… Vous en dites quoi ?

**Kathryn** **:** J'en dis que nous n'avons pas était présenté (Lui serrant la main) Kathryn Abigail !

**Emma :** Emma Swan… Donc ?

**David :** C'est une très bonne idée ! Je vais demander à Robin de nous aider ! On va s'installer dans mon bureau pendant que Robin nous envois les détenues.

**Alors ? **

**Pour le prochain chapitre je l'ai pas encore écris dooooonc faut que je me bouge les fesses enfin si vous voulez une suite évidement ! **

**Byyyye ! **


	4. EntretionS

**Salut ! Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ca vous plaira ! **

**Merci pour tout vos message c'est super sympa **

**Une personne voulais un chapitre plus long alors j'espère qu'elle sera contente ! **

**Bref…. Bonne lecture et que la force soit avec vous. **

**Emma balaya la salle du regard** : Alors c'est ça ton bureau ?

**David :** Mmh.. Oui, pourquoi t'aime pas ?

**Emma :** Oh… Si, si… Le bouquet de Lys est tout simplement parfait, comme les Strelitzia. C'es juste que ça..Comment dire…

**David soufflant :** Féminin ?

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle s'approcha du bureau, prenant dans ses mains un cadre photo. Une petite brune aux cheveux courts, dans les bras musclé et protecteur de grand blond souriait. Cette femme dégager quelque chose de bon, d'honnête et de frai.

**Emma :** C'est ta femme ?

**David souriais :** Oui ! D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a fait la déco. Selon elle ca pourrait aider les détenues à se sentir plus à l'aise, leur donner un peu de gaîté afin d'éviter les agressions, les tentatives de suicides. Elle est dans une association permettant de passer du temps avec les détenues, de leur parler, les aider dans certaines démarches. Elle aime aider son prochain, c'est juste que ça lui tiens particulièrement à cœur.

**Emma :** Impressionnant ! Tu sais quoi ? Avec ses cheveux court et sa passion pour l'humanité elle me fait penser à Snow White, Tu change la race humaine par des oiseaux et des biches et franchement ça colle super bien !

**David :** C'est l'un de ses surnoms, elle est tellement douce avec tout le monde que./

**Emma le coupant :** C'est cool mais mes oreilles sont chaste et n'ont pas besoin d'entendre des choses qui pourrais me rendre encore plus lesbienne…(Fronçant les sourcils) D'ailleurs faut que j'oublie cette histoire de morsure…

**David rouge pivoine** : Euh… Bah… Oui… Oui…. Bon commence parce que sinon… Enfin voila tu m'as compris…

**Emma rigola :** Absolument Charming !

**David :** Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Allez assis toi qu'on puisse commencer. (**Attrapant un dossier**) Ruby Lucas !

**Emma curieuse :** Ce n'est pas une grande brune avec des cheveux rouge ?

**David :** Ne lui dis pas ça devant elle, elle risque de te gifler parce que ce n'est pas des cheveux mais des mèches rouges ! Si u veux savoir elle est ici pour prostitution, meurtres, altercations musclés avec les forces de l'ordre. Une fille tordu mais gentille…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun plutôt musclé suivi d'une Ruby les poignés menottés.

**Robin passant la main dans ses cheveux :** Mlle Lucas ! J'attends devant donc t'as juste m'appeler et je viendrai.

**David :** Merci Robin

L'homme parti laissant le trio pour un petit interrogatoire.

**David :** Ruby assis toi, nous devons parler de chose sérieuse.

Ruby le regard séducteur : J'attends que ça… Parlé de chose sérieuse avec toi **(Emma se racla la gorge**) Oh mais on peut le faire a trois aussi… J'ai pas de préférence Blondie (**clin d'œil)**

**Emma : **C'est bête mais moi si ! Pas assez dominante pour moi

**Ruby faisant la moue :** Toucher… Couler !

**David :** Cesses de plaisanteries et dis nous plutôt ce que tu faisais vers 14h ?

Ruby soupirant : Je me disais bien que c'est pas une visite amicale…Alors à 14h j'était dans la forêt enchanté, voir mère grand pour lui donner le panier garnie que ma maman chérie à préparer avec amour quand tout d'un coup le grand méchant loup m'a dévorait avec tant de fougue que c'était jouissif, limite orgasmique !

**David blasé :** Ruby s'il te plait !

**Ruby :** Je suis enfermé 24h/24h ici et vous me demander où j'étais c'est-à-dire dans ma cellule entrain de lire. Miracle une prostituée sait lire ! **(Se levant**) Robin des bois ramène moi dans mon palais please !

Le Robin « Des bois » en question ouvrit la porte adressant un sourire amusé sachant pertinemment comme l'entretien c'était passé.

**Robin fermant la porte :** Je te ramène Ariel

**Emma :** Ariel ? Sérieusement ?

**David** : Eh oui. Alors pour Ruby ?

**Emma :** Ce n'est pas elle. Elle était honnête, enfin à sa manière mais honnête

David n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse au visage angélique mais abimé par toutes drogues en tout genre qu'elle consommer avant son enfermement. Elle se dirigea tel un automate vers la chaise son regard livide n'exprimer aucune émotion.

**Robin :** Elle a était mise sous morphine il y a peine une heure. Elle a fais une crise de manque assez violente et c'était la seule solution pour la calmer…

**Emma :** Super…

**David :** Ariel ? Ariel t'es avec nous ? **(Claquant des doigts**) Ariel ?!

**Ariel sursauta :** Hein ? Qui voila ? **(Papillonnent des yeux**) Oooooh Davidounet ! Comment ça v/ Mais qu'es que j'fais là ?!

**David :** On a juste une petite question, que faisais tu vers 14H ?

**Ariel :** Je vomissais mes ripes dans vos foutu toilettes en plus elles sont touché…euh bouchés, t'façon j'ai un témoin ! Polochion… POLOCHON était là avec moi… Ahahahahah !

**David :** Euh… d'accord ! Robin tu peux l'emmener dans sa cellule et nous ramené Mills ?

Emma : Mouais… Trop défoncer pour faire quoique ce soit…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brune à l'élégance rare et au charisme fou. Ses yeux chocolat aussi froid que dure firent frissonnait Emma de tout son long. Elle lança un regard plein mépris au brun et s'avança d'un pas royale vers la chaise pour s'y installer si gracieusement qu'une reine.

**Emma ouvra la bouche**: _*God ! Cette femme devait être une reine dans une autre vie ou alors une putain de déesse ! Fais gaffe Emma tu bave...*_ **(Ferma la bouche)**

Regina souriait face à l'effet évidant qu'elle faisait à cette blonde. De son coté l'agent Nolan la fusillait du regard, ne remarquant pas une seule seconde l'état de sa nouvelle collègue.

**David :** Régi/

**Régina le coupant :** Pour vous c'est Miss Mils très chère ! Je ne suis pas l'une de vos groupies..

**Emma :** _*Cette voix…Mmmmh c'est juste….Grrrrr… Allez Emma reprend toi, te laisse pas avoir par ces lèvres si charnue, cette poitrine si…. Ok ok ok pense à quelque chose de dégoutant… La vieille morue couchant avec David… Beuuuurkk*_

**David :** Bien Miss Mills je vous présente Em/

**Régina :** Emma Swan… Enchanté

**Emma :** *_Emma Swan Emma Swan… __Ca sonne tellement bien dans sa bouche… Merde elle me regarde, dis un truc…*_ De même _*Quelle phrase… Super ! Roooh*_

**David :** Que faisait tu vers 14h ?

**Rég**i**na levant les yeux au ciel** **: **Quel manque d'éducation… En quoi cela vous intéresse-t- il ?

**David :** Une femme a était retrouver inconsciente dans le couloir C non loin de ta cellule ! Alors ?!

**Regina : **Pourquoi vous énervez-vous donc Mr Nolan ? Serai-ce due à votre incapacité à gérer vos détenue ? Ou alors serai-ce parce que votre protéger ai était touché ? Pauvre Marianne ça due être dure pour elle…

**David s'énervant : **Fais pas l'innocente ! Tu savais très bien qu'elle était sous ma responsabilité !

**Régina ria **: J'aurai agressé une femme perdue juste pour vous atteindre vous ? Vous vous surestimer, vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Si j'aurai voulu vous brisez j'aurai tout simplement était voir votre charmante épouse Mary-Margaret, elle est tellement douce et fragile surtout après la mort de son pauvre père… (**Sourire mauvais) **Ca serai tellement dommage qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

**David ce levant d'un bond : **C'est une menace ?!

**Régina : **Loin de là. Juste ce qui aurai pu ce passer si j'aurai réellement voulu vous brisez Mr Nolan !

**David : **Vous ne la toucherai pas ! C'est clair ?!

**Emma : **David tu devrais allez te calmé le temps qu'on finisse l'entretien.

**Régina : **Faites donc ce que vous dis la voix de la sagesse

David sortie du bureau non sans claquer la porte.

**Régina : **J'étais avec la petite sirène ou plutôt la jeune femme sans cervelle

**Emma : **Vous êtes polochon ?

**Régina :** En partie. J'étais près d'elle quand elle a commencé à être malade.

**Emma :** Sans vous vexer je vous verrai plus comme Ursula que ce poisson stupide

**Régina :** Alors nous avons la même vision des choses Miss Swan..

David rentra dans le bureau, plus calme et serein.

**Emma se levant** : Bien je pense que nous avons finis, vous pouvez retournez à vos occupation Miss Mills.

**Régina s'approchant de la porte :** C'était un plaisir Miss Swan **(se retournant)** Oh Mr Nolan ! Tenez une pomme cela vous évitera votre teind blafard. **(Ouvrant la porte)** A bientôt !

**David ragea :** Dis-moi que c'est elle !

**Emma :** Désolé mais elle était sincère..

**David :** AAAAAAH !

**Emma :** Y à quoi entre vous ?

Le blond n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le directeur rentra dans le bureau dans un grand facas.

**Mr Hook :** Nolan nous avons l'agresseur : Lavey ! Surement une histoire de cœur. **(Tournant la tête)** Swan ? Que faite vous encore là ? Non taisez-vous je ne veux pas savoir. Allez filais avant que je vous enferme ici. Vous avez surement une famille à nourrir !

**Emma :** _*Swan Vs Miss Swan : The winners is …. Miss Swan !*_

**Alors ? Une Suite ? **

**Pour la suite je voudrais vous faire participer à sa création…. Aloooors si vous voulez une scéne spéciale, une réplique ou quoique ce soit alors envoyé moi un p'tit message ! **

**Bye Bye **


	5. Rêve VS Réalité

**Hey me revoilà à cette heure tardive ! **

**Je viens de finir le chapitre et je voulais le poster vendredi mais je me suis tellement éclater à le faire que… Du coup… Bah je le poste maintenant **

**Donc alors vous m'avez demander du Swan/Queen et Capain/Swan et aussi une scène d'Orange is The New Black donc pour ce qui connaisse je vous laisse deviner laquelle s'est ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Oooooh merci encore pour les messages et tout et tout ! **

La jeune femme quitta le bureau en s'excusant auprès de Mr Hook. C'est avec une grande facilité qu'Emma retrouva le chemin de l'accueil.

**Granny remontant ses** lunettes : Déjà renvoyé ? Pas étonnant vue votre comportement. A mon époque les jeunes femmes comme vous on les matait !

**Emma ouvrant la grande porte** : Et à mon époque, les jeunes comme moi prennent le boulot des personnes ayant plus l'âge de travailler ou trop grincheuse pour continuer…Comme vous ! Sur ce à demain, car oui j'ai le poste !

La vieille dame retourna à son travail en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles pendant qu'Emma se dirigea vers le parking afin de prendre sa voiture.

Elle partit de pénitencier pour aller directement chez elle, dans un appartement situé en plein de cœur de Boston. Après quelques coups de klaxonnes et d'insultes destiné aux chauffards, aussi incompétents que stupides (selon Emma), elle arriva enfin à destination.

La blonde monta les marches aussi rapidement que possible pour enfin retrouver son canapé et ses mauvaises habitudes de mère célibataire. Elle ouvra la porte et tomba sur Henry, une BD à la main et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre.

**Emma lui ébouriffant les cheveux :** Hey Kid, t'es d'jà là. Comment ça c'est passé les cours ?

**Henry :** Mhmm version courte ou longue **? (Voyant le regard blasé de sa mère)** Ok ! Alors j'suis avec plein de gens que je connais pas, ce qui est surement une bonne chose vu comment était mes camarades de l'année dernière…Quoiqu'Alice était gentille… Enfin un peu perdu et trèèès fan des lapins mais c'était la plus… plus…

**Emma agacée :** Henry abrège !

**Henry amusait :** Je croyais que u voulais la version longue… Donc je dis/

**Emma le coupant :** Oui mais non, la tu te perds, je e demande ta journée et tu me sors un roman ! D'ailleurs je me demande de qui tu peux tenir ça… C'est vrai quoi ! J'suis loin d'être comme ça, mes phrases sont toujours clair et précise sans aucun débordement… Enfin parfois… Quand je suis stressé oui ca m'arrive mais c'est rare. Tu dois surement tenir ça de ton père.

**Henry incrédule :** Evidement ! C'est tellement évidant..

**Emma :** Tu vois ! Bref alors tes profs ?

**Henry soufflant :** Bah les mêmes que d'habitude… Ah non ! Y a une nouvelle prof de Bio… Elle est super gentille mais fait un peu peur. Quand elle se déplace, j'ai l impression qu'elle va se mettre à chanter « Un jour mon prince viendra » en cueillant des pâquerettes, c'est flippant !

**Emma se stoppant :** Attend… Elle s'appelle comment ta prof ?

**Henry :** Euh… Miss Blanchard, Pourquoi ?

**Emma :** Sérieux ?! C'est la femme à une de mes collègues !

**Henry riant :** Tu crois qu'il est au courant que sa femme est une psychopathe ?

**Emma prenant un air supérieure :** Ce n'est pas une psychopathe mais la Reine Snow White, jeune inculte !

**Henry faisant une révérence :** Oh excusez-moi ! Mille Pardon Miss Swan !

_Emma: *Miss Swan Miss Swan Miss Swan … BIP BIP BIP BIP ! ….. PROUUUUFFF*_

Emma ne fit plus aucun mouvement à l'entente de ce surnom. Son cerveau venait de surchauffer sous toutes ces sensations qui revenaient peu à peu à elle. Cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti en la voyant, cette incertitude face à ce regard à la fois dur, méfiant, froid mais tellement troublant et profond, cette voix si grave qui l'avait fait tressaillir et ce comportement plus que hautain qui ne collait en aucun point avec cette vie derrière les barreaux. Cette femme l'intriguer.

**Henry secouant sa mère par les épaules :** Maman ! Maman ! (La voyant revenir à elle) Ca va ?

**Emma :** … Oui oui… Prends ta veste, ce soir on mange pizza…

**Henry soucieux :** Oh toi a journée c'est mal passé..

**Emma :** Non du tout, juste fatiguer… Allez prends ta veste gamin !

**Henry prenant sa veste** : Mouais…

Le repas se passa tranquillement entre rires pour le jeune homme et bâillements pour la blonde. Après 1h30 à discuter de tout et de rien devant une série, Emma partit changer sa tenue de ville contre un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle.

**Emma :** Bon gamin j'vais me coucher, tarde pas trop d'accord ?

**Henry :** T'inquiète pas je finis l'épisode de Once Upon a Dream et je vais me coucher.

**Emma l'embrassa sur le front :** Bonne nuit

Elle alla se coucher dans son lit et le sommeil l'emporta dans les bras de Morphée…

_Rêve _

_Emma était dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du pénitencier quand une voix lointaine l'appela. Elle ferma à peine les yeux afin de ce concentrer sur cette voix qui lui était familière que son corps ce téléporta. La jeune femme se retrouva face au bureau du directeur. Elle entra et le retrouva allonger sur le bureau dans une posture plutôt féminine en caleçon _

_**Emma les yeux écarquillés**__ : Dites-moi que c'est un rêve…Que je vais bientôt me réveiller…_

_**Mr Hook sourire niais**__: Je t'attendais Love…_

_**Emma :**__ Bah moi je m'y attendais pas…_

_**Mr Hook se leva :**__ Love… __Amour…. ! _

_L'homme s'approcha d'Emma, leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux._

_**Emma faisait une grimace de douleur :**__ Aïïïïïïe ! Mais ca va pas de me tirer les che/ _

_Elle se stoppa remarquant que la main du directeur c'était transformé en crochet._

_**Emma :**__ Aaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Non faut que je me réveille là… C'est pas possible faut que je me réveil ! Je rêve de mon boss à poil avec un putain de crochet à la place de sa putain de main ! …. Oh Henry je vais te tuer avec tes personnages de conte débile ! _

_Pendant son monologue Mr Hook s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre. _

_**Emma sursautant :**__ Ah non lâchez-moi ! Au secours j'ai une guimauve qui me colle ! _

_La blonde se retourna pour lui dire ca façon de pensez quand Hook se transforma en une charmante demoiselle au nom de Régina. _

_**Emma :**__ *OH MON DIEU !* Euh…_

_**Régina :**__ Alors Miss Swan vous avez perdu votre langue ? Dommage moi qui voulait tellement y gouter _

_**Emma :**__ ….Hien… ?... Que ?... Quoi ? _

_Emma baissa les yeux et tomba sur un décoté plus que plongeant. D'ailleurs la prisonnière n'était pas habillée de sa tenue habituellement mais d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe cintré noir._

_**Régina :**__ Je vois que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente __**(D'une voix sensuelle)…**__ Miss Swan…_

_**Emma se reprenant :**__ Indifférente est un mot bien faible…_

_La brune enleva sa chemise laissant voir un soutient gorge noire emprisonnant une poitrine généreuse. Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sorti non sans lancer un sourire plus que coquin à Emma. _

_**Régina jetant sa jupe au pied de la blonde :**__ Il n'y a pas que votre langue que je veuille gouté Miss Swan.. _

_**Emma bouche grande ouverte :**__ Je rêve où elle veut… Oh god… Je t'aime Henry !_

_Emma se précipita à la suite de la brune mais au lieu de retrouver celle-ci, elle retrouva une femme d'origine Afro-americaine accroupie par terre le pantalon et petite culotte baissé, les yeux révulsé et un sourire psychopathe sur le visage._

_**Emma :**__ C'es quoi ce bordel ?(__**La femme ce mit a faire pipi sur le parquet du salon**__) Oh Putain c'es quoi ça ! Mais ca va pas la tête vous êtes complètement taré ma parole ! Henry c'est définitif je te hais… !_

_La taré en question rigola d'un rire démoniaque…_

_Fin du Rêve_

Driiiiiiiiiing Driiiiiiiiing Driiiiing

Emma se leva en sursaut. Une fois bien réveiller elle réalisa deux chose : D'une c'était qu'un rêve donc il n'y aura pas de femme faisant pipi sur son super parquet. De deux elle ne pourrait plus regarder son patron dans les yeux suite à ça et…

**Emma :** Et de trois y a pas de Régina super sexy qui veux gouter a une Emma super pas contente d'avoir fais un rêve aussi bizarre et aussi frustrant….Grrrrr ! **(elle prit son oreiller pour crier dedans)**

Après cette très grande frustration, Emma se prépara pour son premier jour de boulot et partit directement vers le centre. La secrétaire toujours aussi aimable, lui donna son numéro de cassier pour qu'elle puisse mettre son uniforme. Après s'être changer, elle reçu un appel du directeur souhaitant la voir avant de commencer. Elle était donc face à Mr Hook, le regard fuyant, elle repensa à son rêve et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire.

**Mr Hook : **Swan ça va ? Vous avez un problème?

**Emma : **Non du tout… Tout va à merveille Monsieur !

**Mr Hook :** Alors prête ?

**Emma :** Plus que prête !

**Mr Hook :** Bien bon courage alors Swan !

Emma alla directement dans son block saluant tous ses nouveaux collègues. Sa mâtiné se passa plutôt bien sans encombre particulière. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas encore croisé celle qui occupé la plupart du temps ses pensées. La jolie blonde était tombée sous le charme depuis le premier regard, aucune relation ne risqué d'arriver vue leurs différences mais c'est toujours agréable d'apercevoir une personne qui nous plait plus que tout.

Elle marcha en direction des douches car elle devait selon un de ses collègues surveiller les détenues pour qu'il n'y ai pas de risque d'agressions.

Quand Emma rentra dans les douche communale, une odeur de pomme enivra ses narines, elle chercha du coin de l'œil la personne qui se douchait. Elle entendit le son de la douche s'éteindre et vit une personne sortir de celle-ci, les cheveux mouillés, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps lui provoquant des frissons.

_**Emma :**__ * Me dis pas que c'est…*_

…**grand sourire :** Bonjour Miss Swan…

_**Emma :**__ * Bonjour je suis la conscience d'Emma… Si vous voulez vous lui adressez un message veuillez le laisser après le BIP…. BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !*_

**Déçu ? Pas déçu ? **

**Pour la suite vous voulez quoi ? Je prends toutes propositions ! **

**Tchaoooo ! **


	6. Message d'une Banane

**Saluuut ! **

Ce n'est pas une suite 

**Alors un petit de message de Moi, pour savoir si vous voulez une suite de l'histoire ou non.**

**J'suis pas trop inspiré en ce moment vu que je suis sur une autre histoire avec une amie.**

**C'est un peu nul je sais… **

**Donc pour écrire la suite (si vous la voulez), je vais faire selon vos désirs, ce qui vous permet de choisir la tournure de l'histoire, les personnages que vous voulez intégrer, voir ou d'autre truc (je prends même les idées les plus folles). Donc pour cela j'ai besoin de VOUS! **

**Plein de banane à vous ! **

**Bananeuuuh ! **


	7. Face à Face

**Heeeeyyyy ! Me revoila avec la suite de l'histoire ! **

**Désolé pour le temps mais j'avais une panne d'inspiration mais grâce à certaine personne je l'ai retrouvé ce qui est plutôt pas mal ) ! **

**En tout cas un grand Merci a toutes les personnes ayant envoyé un message ou laissé des reviews, c'est juste Super Gentil de votre part ! **

**Bon voila le nouveau chapitre donc, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture **

_**Emma :**__ * Bonjour je suis la conscience d'Emma… Si vous voulez vous lui adressez un message veuillez le laisser après le BIP…. BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !*_

La jeune femme ne bougea plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ce magnifique corps en face d'elle, se mouvant avec une grâce et sensualité. Sa bouche s'assécha quand elle vit cette sublime créature s'avançait en tenue d'Eve d'une démarche féline. Son regard vert remonta dans celui chocolat et y aperçu un éclair de provocation, de désir mais surtout de victoire.

Alors c'était ça, Emma était la souris et Régina le chat. Un sublime chat ne voulant qu'une chose dévorer cette souris afin de pouvoir entendre ses os craquer un par un sous ses dents aiguisées.

Régina s'avança un peu plus faisant reculer la blonde qui se retrouva bloqué par les lavabos.

Elle colla son corps humide à celui de la blonde, la faisant frissonner de tout son long.

_**Emma:**__ *WHAT THE FUCK ! WHAT THE FUCK ! __C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIRE ! * _

La détenue passa ses mains sur le torse de la gardienne, descendant sur sont ventre ferme et muscler, le caressant du bout des doigts. Elle les posa sur ses hanches pour ensuite les glisser sur le lavabo. Régina se rapprocha encore plus d'Emma, leur souffle chaud se mélangèrent en n'en formant plus qu'un.

_**Emma :**__ *J'crois que je peux mourir en paix maintenant…Grrrr* _

La petite brune approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde.

Le souffle chaud contre son oreille procura à Emma un violant frisson qui lui fit fermer les yeux sous son intensité.

**Régina d'une voix sensuelle** : Charmant cet uniforme…même très charmant **(Elle se recula)**

Face à se soudain vide, la mère de famille ouvrit subitement les yeux et vit la détenue vêtue d'une grande serviette en coton blanc.

_**Emma choqué :***__ Quoi ?! Tout… Tout ça pour une putain de serviette ?! Putain de merde ! J'suis bonne pour une douche froide… Trèèès froide… !* _

**Régina le regard victorieux :** A quoi vous attendiez vous Miss Swan ? A ce que je vous embrasse suavement ? A ce que je vous baise sur ce carrelage à en vous faire crier mon nom ? **(S'approchant de la blonde)** Avec vous le jeu est trop facile, encore plus facile qu'avec ce chère Graham**. (Pointant son doigt sur son torse)** Vous n'êtes qu'une adolescente en rut. Pathétique… **(La dévisageant)** Dommage l'extérieur était très prometteur…

_**Emma :**__ * Elle se moque de moi là ?... __**(Voyant le regard remplie de mépris de la brune)**__ Oh j'y crois pas… Elle se moque de moi ! *_ Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'une salope manipulatrice !

La détenue l'a plaqua contre le mur, coinçant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Ses mains serrèrent tellement les poignées d'Emma que ses phalanges devenaient blanches.

**Régina d'un air menaçant **: Ecoutez moi bien Miss Swan ! Vous ne s'avez rien de moi et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Alors si vous tenez à la vie ne serait ce qu'un minimum et à celle de votre fils… Henry. Je vous conseil grandement de me parler sur un autre ton et de me respecter… Un accident et si vite arrivée…

La gardienne repoussa la détenue violement. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, se tournant autour, se jaugeant du regard. Attendant qu'une chose que l'autre face le premier pas.

**Emma pointant son index vers la brune :** Vous ne toucherai a aucun de ses cheveux, c'est clair ?!

**Régina souriante** : Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? **(S'approchant**) Allez-y tuer-moi ! Vous en êtes incapable. Êtes-vous capable de quelque chose d'ailleurs ? **(Plantant son visage devant le sien)** Me tuer signifierai devenir comme moi, une meurtrière sans cœur !

**Emma perturbé** : Pour…Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

**Régina :** Passer dix ans derrière ses barreaux et ensuite vous saurez Miss Swan… (**Elle se reculât). **Manquez-moi de respect encore une fois et je détruirais votre bonheur quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond, faisant sursauter Emma.

**David regardant au alentour :** Que ce passe-t-il ?

**Régina :** Nous faisions connaissance Mr Nolan. **(Partant)** A bientôt Miss Swan !

La brune partit et David en profita pour se rapprocher de la blonde.

**David voyant l'air perdu de la blonde :** Emma, es que ça va ?

**Emma chuchotant :** Oui…Ca va… Je dois y aller… **(Elle commença à partir)**

**David attrapant sa main :** Emma fais attention avec elle. Elle est dangereuse… Ne tombe pas dans son piège… Ne fais pas la même erreur que Graham…

La blonde qui s'était arrêtée pour l'écouter attentivement, se dégagea d'un mouvement de bras afin de se libérer de son emprise. Elle passa la porte de la salle d'eau. Tous se chambouler dans sa tête, trop d'information en si peut de temps. La rencontre d'une femme aussi sublime que manipulatrice, les réactions de son corps face à son toucher, sa menace aussi directe que discrète, l'aveu de David sur une certaine « relation » ou plutôt jeu entre Régina et Graham. Trop de chose à enregistrer pour se premier jour de réel travail.

Afin de se vider la tête, elle s'isola dans l'une des toilettes dédiées aux personnels.

_**Emma assise sur la toilette :**__ * Allez ma fille ! Reprends-toi ! C'est ton premier jour et tout par en cacahouète… C'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude hein… Pfff… J'm'en peux plus parfois…* _

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur David, il ouvrit toute les portes et tomba sur la seule porte fermé.

**David toquant :** Emma !

_**Emma pensive le sourire aux lèvres:**__ *Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…Oh viens jouet avec moi… J'adore ce film ! *_

**David toquand encore une fois :** Emma t'es là ?

**Emma :** Oui Ann… **(Se mordant la lèvre**) Euh David, j'arrive !

La blonde sortie de la cabine et alla se laver les mains.

**David la suivant du regard :** Que t'as dis Régina ? Depuis votre rencontre dans les douches, tu semble complètement ailleurs..

**Emma s'essuyant les mains** : Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser

**David la regardant : **Je m'inquiète pour toi.. Si le patron te voit dans cet état…Tu…Tu risque de ne pas faire long feu ici. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de cette femme, même si son casier et plutôt charger, n'ai pas peur d'elle sinon elle te mangera toute cru !

**Emma ouvrant la porte :** Je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

**David :** Bien… Sinon le patron te cherche, il t'attend dans son bureau…

La gardienne partit en direction du bureau de Mr Hook.

Elle était face à la porte et la regarda longuement, se demandant si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Avait-il eut des échos de sa conversation avec Régina et David ? Avait-il finalement changé d'avis ? …

Elle ne put se poser d'autres questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Hook dans toute sa splendeur.

**Mr Hook devant l'entré :** Swan ma porte vous plait-elle ?

**Emma perdu :** Pardon ?

**Mr Hook se déplaçant :** Entrez Swan

Assise en face du bureau se trouva une jeune femme au cheveux court et brun, habillé du robe blanche à fleurs bleu.

_**Emma la dévisageant : ***__Marie Ingalls est dans la place… __Eh __mais__ attend… __C'est__ Mary Marga…Margarine ? *_

**Mr Hook :** Swan je vous présente Mary Margaret Blanchard, elle fait partie d'une association permettant d'aider les détenues à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Vous allez l'aider dans sa tâche d'aujourd'hui ! (Les regardant à tour de rôle) Voila vous pouvez y allez !

Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers la salle spécifique aux activités.

**Emma la suivant :** Alors votre séance consiste en quoi ?

**Mary Margaret souriant** : Oh vous pouvez me tutoyer Emma ! Ce sont des réunions obligatoire permettant aux femmes de ramener la conversation entre elles afin d'éviter la violence qui se fait justement sa loi ici. Ces réunions ne sont pas de tout repos, mais ça les aides a affronter les problèmes différemment… C'est un peu comme chez le thérapeute pour couple, elles disent ce qu'elles pensent et évoquent les changements qu'elle voudrait voir.

**Emma impressionné :** Whoa ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée ça, j'suis vraiment impressionné Mary !

**Mary Margaret souriant :** Merci ! (Ouvrant la porte) C'est parti ?

Emma : J'te suis !

Elles préparèrent la salle. Les tables regroupées au fond de la salle afin de laisser de la place pour les chaises ainsi que la petite estrade.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Robin.

**Robin : Allez mes Lady ! En rang et deux part deux ! **

**Ruby passant la porte :** Femme qui rit femme, femme à moitié dans son lit…J'espère que ta mains droite ne te lâchera jamais…

**Robin levant les yeux au ciel :** Ruuby…

**Ariel sourire niais :** Non je le trouve plutôt marrant et très mignon moi !

**Ruby roulant des yeux :** Tout ce qui est grand, poilu et une paire de cou./

**Mary Margaret la coupant :** Merci Ruby je pense que l'on a compris !

**Ruby souriant :** Sùr ?

**Mary Margaret** : Oui ! Bon Robin tout le monde est là ?

**Robin se grattant la nuque :** Bah…Il manque Mills…Elle…

… **:** Regardez plus loin que le bout de votre nez imbécile… **(Souriant)** Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde cette réunion avec Mlle Blanchard !

**Mary Margaret se crispa :** Régina, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence pour une fois.

Emma tiqua au tutoiement soudain. Régina ne laisser jamais personne la tutoyer ou lui manquer de respect. Leurs regards et attitudes montraient bien qu'elles se connaissaient bien avant ça. Elle vit le jeu de regard entre les deux, chacune se regardait espérant faire baisser les yeux de l'autre. Se fut Robin qui coupa le duel en bousculant légèrement la détenue.

**Régina le regard noir : **Je ne vous permets pas ! Votre éducation est a refaire quoi que… Vous ne devez pas en avoir.. Chez vous, vous vous lavez au bidet et utiliser la drogue comme monnaies. Aucune éducation !

**Robin la fusillant du regard : **Mary tu m'appelle quand tu as terminé avec elles !

Mary Margaret hocha la tête et se tourna vers la petite brune qui la fusilla du regard. Mlle Blanchard baissa la tête sentant les larmes monter.

**Emma s'approchant de Mary Margaret : **Ca va ?

**Mary Margaret soufflant : **Très bien je te remercie.

Emma se plaça au fond de la salle pouvant ainsi observer dans sa globalité touts les faites et gestes des détenues. Quand son regard se posa sur Régina…

_**Emma :**__ *Je trouverai ce que vous me cacher Miss Mills…*_

**Voila fin du Chapitre 6 ! **

**Alors vous avez trouver ça comment ? Pas trop Déçu de l'attente et du reste ? **

**Une envie particulière pour le chapitre suivant ? **

**Si vous avez aimez ou non laissez une reviews c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez ! **

**Voila Voila **

**Merciiiii ! **


	8. Révélation

**Saluuut la compagnie ! **

**Désolé pour le retard… C'est pas super cool donc désolé…**

**C'est pas un chapitre super long (PasTapé !)**

**Voila Voila**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci pour les Messages et tout tout ! **

Emma rangea les chaises pendant que l'institutrice remettait les tables à leur place dans un silence plutôt agréable.

**Emma s'asseyant sur une chaise :** Bon… C'aurait pu se passer plus mal. (**Regardant la salle) **c'est vrai quoi ! Y'aurai pu avoir un meurtre ou bien même une orgie vu comment Ruby était déchainée ! Sérieux cette fille doit avoir un abonnement gold aux chaînes porno du coin ! Parce que c'est pas possible d'être aussi… aussi…. Aussi perverse ! D'ailleurs, elles font comment pour avoir des relations ? Enfin j'veux dire, bien sur qu'elles sont des relations mais je parle plutôt de relation charnelle… Elles peuvent faire ça où ? **(Voyant l'air gêné de Mary Margaret)** Oops désolé je savais pas que tu étais aussi coin… Euh j'veux dire aussi… Euh… Aussi toi… Enfin… Nooon… Aussi gêné sur ce genre de conversation…_*Reine de la gaffe… Bonjour ! * _

**Mary Margaret agacé :** Je ne suis pas coincé… Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de conversation. C'est tout !

**Emma la taquinant :** Attention la tigresse sort ses griffes… Grrr…. David doit adorer ça !

**Mary Margaret :** Emma peut-on changer de sujet s'il te plait avant que tu me demande certaines choses déplacés…

**Emma haussant les épaules :** Dommages ! Moi qui voulais savoir à tout prix comme un étalon tel que David faisait pour te faire grimper aux rideaux… Tant pis je lui demanderai **(Faisant mine de réfléchir)** A moins que lui aussi soit aussi gêner et dans ce cas je saurai rien…Merci la frustration !

La jeune femme se stoppa net, ne sachant pas si la blonde était sérieuse ou non. Quand elle l'a vit se mordre la lèvre afin d'éviter de rigoler, la brunette se mit a rougir de honte de cette fais avoir aussi facilement.

**Mary-Margaret tapant sur l'épaule de la blonde** : EMMA !

**Emma se frottant l'épaule :** Ca va, pas besoin de frapper ! D'ailleurs ta de la force pour une sainte ni touche. **(Reprenant son sérieux**) Tu veux vraiment changer de sujet ?

**Mary Margaret hochant la tête** : Et si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de conversation à l'avenir ça serai super !

**Emma se levant :** Bien… Alors parle-moi de Miss Mills.

Snow se tourna afin de récupérer une table et peut-être ainsi échapper à cette conversation plutôt délicate...

**Emma lui bloquant le passage** : Mary, éviter la conversation ne servira à rien. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, c'est certain. Tu es la seule à l'appeler par son prénom.

**Mary Margaret** : Emma s'il te plait…

**Emma :** Vous vous connaissez… **(Ecartant les bras)** Avant tout ça, pas vrai ?

**Mary Margaret baissant la tête :** C'est compliqué Emma..

**Emma croisant les bras** : Ne me ment ca servirai a rien. J'ai un super pouvoir, je sais quand tu mens donc tu vas éviter ça.

**Mary Margaret :** Bien…Je…Régi… Régina et moi étions amies lors de notre plus tendre enfance. **(S'asseyant sur une chaise)** On a d'abord était voisine et au fil du temps on est devenue amies, ensuite confidentes pour au finale ne plus se séparer. On était de vrai jumelle, jamais l'une sans l'autre… **(Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage) **Et ensuite les choses se sont dégradées… Ca c'est dérouler tellement vite et en si peux de temps… Par moment j'ai l'impression que tous ca n'est qu'un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller et que ma meilleur amie sera assise à coté de moi rallant contre mon chat pour avoir mit des poils partout sur sa tenue… Elle me manque…**(Une larme coula le long de sa joue) **Puis quand on est rentré au lycée, elle a rencontré un garçon… Daniel… un homme charmant bien que peu fréquentable… Elle était folle amoureuse de lui…

**Emma faisant les gros yeux :** Attend folle ça j'suis assez d'accord mais amoureuse…Woha… Cette femme a des sentiments ?

Mary Margaret souri malgré ses larmes qui menacés de couler une nouvelle fois.

**Mary Margaret :** La Régina que je connaissais était douce, joyeuse, drôle, le cœur sur la main. Celle qu'elle est maintenant n'est aucunement la Régina d'avant. Celle-ci me fait peur… **(Une nouvelle larme coula)**

**Emma la prenant dans ses bras : **J'suis désolé de t'avoir poser toutes ces question…C'était déplacer…Si tu veux on peu arrêter..

**Mary Margaret se reculant doucement** : Non, non c'est bon… Faut que ca sorte… **(Se triturant les doigts**) Daniel trainer dans des histoires louches et il a entrainé mon amie avec lui…Plus les jours passer plus la tristesse voilé son visage, j'avais déjà essayé de lui parler, de lui demander ce qui ce passer mais elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire ou alors elle changer de sujet. Puis un soir, elle a débarqué chez moi totalement paniqué, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Et au lieu de l'aider comme les amis le font… Je… Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez… Je m'en suis tellement voulut par la suite…

**Emma bouche bée :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

**Mary Margaret : **On s'était disputé, les mots avaient dépassés nos pensés… Elle avait été si méchante et blessante… Que… Que le seule moyen que j'avais trouvé à cette époque pour lui montrer qu'elle m'avait blessé c'était ça… Lui fermer la porte au nez…Et quand j'ai réalisé mon geste, il était trop tard elle était parti. Les jours ont suivi et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, jusqu'au jour où j'ai enfin appris ce qu'il c'était passé…Il y avait tellement de rumeur… Et il a eu cet article dans le journal… Elle était du coté passagers lorsque Daniel sous l'emprise de stupéfiant à renversé un enfant de 12 ans. Quand sa mère à appris ça… Elle… Elle a donné un pot de vin aux policiers pour qu'ils arrêtent leur recherche et la mise à la rue…

**Emma :** E-Et son père ?

**Mary Margaret baissa une nouvelle fois la tête** : Il était malade… Il est décédé avant que sa mère la mette à la porte…C'est un homme vraiment bon et l'un des seule point d'encrage de Régina. C'est à partir de là que sa descente aux enfers à commencer… Et maintenant elle en est devenue la Reine.

**Emma stupéfaite** : Et ensuite ?

**Mary Margaret passant ses mains sur son visage : Ensuite** je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer… Je ne l'ai plus revu…

**Emma septique : **Mary… !

**Mary Margaret soufflant :** Je l'ai revu quelques années après ça. Elle avait totalement changé et… et ça c'est mal passé…

**Emma souriant faiblement :** Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Mary…

**Mary Margaret :** Garde cela pour toi. Si elle apprend que je t'en ai parlé je ne paye pas cher de ma peau…

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais vu interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur David

**David : **Emma j'te chercher depuis 20 bonnes minutes, notre chère et tendre directeur souhaiterai te voir !

**Emma grimaça : **Encoooooore ! (**Se levant) **Bon j'crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Grrr !

**David souriant : **J'crois plutôt que tu lui a taper dans l'œil

**Emma soufflant : **Suuupeeeer !

La blonde alla au bureau du directeur.

**Mr Hook ouvrant la porte : **Swan entré, je vous en pris ! Installer vous. Alors je vous est fait venir car lors de notre entretien nous avons oublié de signer l'un des papiers administratif.

**Emma :**_*****__Il me fait venir juste pour ça ! Non mais faut le dire si je suis trop grosse et que je dois faire du sport ! Au lieu de me faire faire des allés-retours !*_ Pas de soucis Mr Hook !

**(Lui tendant le papier)** Voila !

**Mr Hook lui souriant :** Merci Mademoiselle Swan !

**Emma :** _*Gnagnagnagna* _De Rien !

Le reste de la journée ce passa sans encombre particulière. Elle ne crossa pas Régina de l'après-midi ce qui finalement la soulagea, au moins elle ne fera pas de « boulette » face à elle.

… **:** Cette idiote de Mary Margaret vous a été d'une bonne aide ?

**Emma se retournant :** _*Merde*_ Je ne comprend pas Miss Mills..

**Régina ricanant :** Mais bien sur ! Ecoutez moi bien Miss Swan, je suis au courant de tout ce qui ce passe dans cette prison alors ne mentez pas petite ingrate !

**Emma se retournant pour partir** : Et alors majesté ?

**Régina :** Je suis capable de nombreuse chose, alors ne me tenté pas.

**Emma partant :** Je pense que vous êtes surtout seule !

Emma partit sans lui adresser un mot de plus ou bien même un regard, laissant la détenue seule, le regard lointain. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, bien vite effacé par sa main…

**Chapitre fini ! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**A la prochaine ! **


	9. Saoulage, Soirée, Surprise !

**Hey ! **

**Après ma longue absence je vous amène un nouveau chapitre… D'ailleurs j'espère que vous me détesté pas pour cette absence et que vous allez pas me détesté pour la fin de chapitre…**

**Merci pour toutes ces personnes qui me suivent et me lisent c'est vraiment super gentil de votre part ! **

**Oh… J'allais oublier désolé pour les fautes…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Cette sensation de bien-être lorsque l'on rentre chez soi. Tous le stress accumulé au fil de la journée s'évanouie une fois le seuil de la porte passé. Etre accueillie par cette odeur, si familière et si rassurante, l'un des meilleurs des choses qui puisse paraître.

Quand l'on rentre chez soi après une longue journée de travail, nous avons tous cette même phrase en tête…

**Emma ouvrant la porte d'entrée : **God ! Ca fait du bien de rentré chez soi ! Encore une minute dans ces bouchon de malheur et je tué quelqu'un…

Et on a tous ce même réflexe, enlever ses chaussures en les envoyer balader comme si elles nous bruler les pieds (En tout cas j'ai ce reflexe…). Et ensuite se vautrer dans le canapé avec une bonne boisson dans la main, avant de faire se travail si dure et non rémunéré, qui fait de nous des esclaves de la vie quotidienne… Celui de femme au foyer…

Alors pour ne pas déprimer dans les heures à venir, Emma s'installa devant la télévision, les pieds sur la table basse sirotant son soda, elle zappa chaîne après chaîne. Toutes les plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Elle se décida donc de se brancher sur Netflix, un nouveau pack TV avec différents types de films et séries, en gros un petite miracle pour les gens qui s'ennui et qui coûte pas trop cher… En gros le pied.

**Emma jouant avec la télécommande **: _*Alors… Orange Is The News Black….__**(**_**Lisant le résumé)** _Piper blablabla… Prison?! Déjà que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps c'est pas pour en plus me le taper chez moi ! Mmh Breackin Bad… Pourquoi pas (Faisant une moue) Mais pas aujourd'hui, la flemme de me prendre la tête…*(_**Elle fit défiler la liste des séries)**

Nul ! Nul ! Nul et Renul ! **(S'arrêtant sur une image) **Orphan Black… **(Elle secoua la tête**) _* Hors de question ! Déjà que j'ai assez de mal a gérer ma vie comme ça alors c'est pas pour celle de clone ! Non Merci !*_ Eh moi qui voulait me détendre… (**Zappant sur d'autre chaîne)** Info…Mouais, pourquoi pas..(**Après 5 minutes et 3 bâillements) **Si je continue à regarder ça j'vais sois me pendre, sois devenir dépressif _*Ou alors devenir folle à force de parler toute seule…pauvre fille*_ La ferme ! _*Qu'es que j'disais !* _**(Changeant encore une fois de chaîne)** La musique ! Voila la musique c'est bien ca détend et _*Ca te rend encore plus taré* _God…Tuez moi !

Des coups à la porte se fient entendre faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se renversa un peu de soda sur son jeans.

**Emma râlant :** Eh merde ! **(Les coups retentirent à nouveau)** Ca va j'ai entendu ! Pas besoin de défoncer la porte !

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

**Emma rageant :** Qui ose me déranger pendant ma/

Henry se tenait droit comme un pique, surprit par l'attitude de sa mère, son poing se tenait encore lever prés à taper une nouvelle fois sur le bois de la porte. Mais il reprit son visage fermé.

**Emma incrédule :** Attend.. C'est toi qui tape comme un forcené sur cette pauvre porte ? **(Il bouscula sa mère pour rentré**) Qu'es qui ce passe gamin ?

Il lança son sac de cours qui atterrit violement contre le canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il ouvrit avec autant de délicatesse la porte du frigo.

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Hey ! Gamin après la porte d'entré c'est celle du frigo ?! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe Hulk avant de réduire en poussière cette appart ? Eeeet c'est pas négociable.

L'adolescent souffla et pris du jus d'orange pour le boire à la bouteille.

**Emma s'installa sur un tabouret :** Jeune homme te saouler au jus de fruit ne t'aidera pas à faire face à tes problèmes… Au pires ca risque de te donner des problèmes de digestion /

**Henry écarquillant les yeux :** Maman !

**Emma haussant les épaules :** Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu digères mal ce genre d'aliment ! Allez parle a ta vieille mère ! Que pasa ?

**Henry s'essuyant la bouche rageusement avec sa manche : **Je /

**Emma : **Charmant…

**Henry : **Maman !

**Emma levant les mains : **Désolé ! J't'écoute…

**Henry souffla : **Je disais que je haïssais cette école, ces maudit profs, ces stupides gamins qui me servent de camarade…

**Emma le regardant **: Eeeeet ?

**Henry baissant la tête : **Et je hais cette fille…

**Emma se figea :** _*Fille ?! Mon bébé aime une fille ! Mon bébé devient un homme ! Mon bébé part en guerre !*_ Mon bébé est amoureux…_*Me dis pas que je l'ai dis a voix haute_..**(Voyant le rouge monter aux joues d'Henry) **_Oops…*_

**Henry rouge de gène :** Maman… J'suis plus un bébé mais un homme ! Et… Et t'es pas cool…J'suis triste là… **(Levant les bras au ciel) **Genre vraiment triste…

**Emma se pinçant la lèvre inferieur :** Oooh…T'es vraiment amoureux ?

**Henry faisant une moue :** Oui…

**Emma se levant :** Tu sais quoi ? On va ce faire une soirée friandise devant Massacre à la Tronçonneuse, ok ?

**Henry haussant les sourcils :** Un film d'horreur, vraiment ?

**Emma :** Tu veux vraiment voir un film a l'eau de rose ? Ou à la fin le gars sort avec la belle ?

**Henry direct :** NON !

**Emma levant les bras :** Alors voila, un film ou tout le monde meurt dans d'atroce souffrance est juste un excellent remède contre le chagrin d'amour… Ca et les bonbons… **(Soupirant doucement) **Eten plus j'en ai aussi besoin…

**Henry :** Quoi ?! T'es déjà virée ? Mais Maman c'était ton premier jours quoi ! T'abuse !

**Emma s'offusquant** : Comment ça ?! Je me suis pas fais virée et Mr Hook était très fière de moi… Et d'ailleurs je ne me suis jamais fais virée… C'est moi qui suis partie !

**Henry pouffa :** Attend Mr Hook t'es sérieuse ?!

**Emma se mit a rire aussi :** En plus tu le verrai à faire le beau gosse ! **(Se reprenant) **Oh j'ai aussi rencontré Mary Margaret **(Voyant que son fils comprenait pas**) … Snow… Et elle est gentille et elle m'a appris pas mal de chose a vrai dire…

**Henry :** Ca c'est bien passer mais tu veux regardé un film d'horreur ?

**Emma soupira :** J'crois que je me suis faites une ennemie… C'est une détenue…

Le jeune homme se leva et observa la porte d'entrée l'air soucieux.

**Emma un peu perdu : **Euh.. Qu'es que tu fais Kid ? Tu m'explique ?

**Henry regardant la serrure : **Faut peut être change les serrures… Si une dangereuse criminelle veut te faire la peau elle va surement venir à la maison et moi je veux pas mourir !

**Emma : **_*Sympa…Et moi qui l'ai bercé lors de ses crise de larme…J'aurai du le laisser pleurer tout seul*_

**Henry bousculant sa mère : **Ca va j'rigole… Bon on se le regarde ce film ?

Cette soirée était leur préféré. En générale quand l'un deux n'allait pas bien alors les friandises étaient de sorties, c'était un moyen de réconfort. C'était un moment qu'a eux, un moment mère-fils qui leur permettaient de ce rapproché, de ce confié. Un moment qu'Emma adorait plus que tout.

Ils préparèrent ensemble leurs bols de bonbons en tout genre, de crêpe et de pop corn tout en s'amusant.

Le film avait commencé depuis 20 bonnes minutes et les deux s'étaient goinfraient de cochonnerie en tout genre.

**Henry mangeant du pop corn :** Je me suis tapé la honte… Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir après les cours, se elle voulait allez au Red BreakFast avec moi **(Baissant la tête)** … Mais… Mais elle s'est foutue de moi… Devant tout le monde… Je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie en plus de mettre fait jeté…

**Emma se tournant vers lui :** Henry… Ecoute si cette fille t'as parlé comme ça alors ce n'est pas une fille pour toi. Tu es un garçon bien Henry… Tu es un garçon sensible, intelligent et beau, tu trouveras une fille qui te correspond…Puis t es jeune pour l'instant, tu as tout le temps devant toi !

**Henry gêner :** Y a une fille qui est super gentille avec moi… Elle s'appelle Grace…

**Emma souriant :** Je comprends tout ! Tu n'était pas amoureux mais juste vexer ! **(Lui ébouriffant les cheveux)** Eh bien gamin tu ressemble bien à ta mère ! Alors cette Grace, raconte moi

**Henry souriant aussi :** C'est juste une amie, elle est super gentille et on aime les même choses.

**Emma le taquinant :** Une amie hein (Elle lui fit un clin d'œil)

**Henry levant les yeux au ciel :** Maman !

**Emma riant :** Oh ca va si je peux charrier **(Lui tirant les joues)** mon petite bébé maintenant !

**Henry :** Maman !

**Emma levant les mains :** Ok ok j'arrête !

**Henry d'un air soucieux:** Ton ennemie, elle est vraiment dangereuse ?

Emma se mordant la lèvre : C'est-à-dire que…Bah que…J'en sais rien. (Souriant en coin) Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Henry regardant la télé : Ca se pourrai…

La blonde se mit a rire de bon cœur. Cet enfant était vraiment surprenant.

**Emma :** A vrai dire elle me fait un peu de la peine…bon un peu flipper aussi mais ca c'est pas pareil. Elle a une prestance de fou, un sacré charme _*Et un sacré fessier !*_ Cette femme pourrait être mannequin… Quoiqu'elle est toute petite donc c'est pas possible…Tu sais c'est un peu le genre : Beauté Froide. Et elle a une façon de parler tellement hautaine, elle nous fait passé pour des incultes. **(Se perdant peu à peu dans ses dires)** Mais en même temps, elle est tellement seule… Elle a l'aire tellement forte et fragile à la fois… C'est un peu déboussolant… Enfin bref…

**Henry hésitant :** Euh Maman ?

**Emma dans ses songes :** Mmh ?

**Henry :** Tu… Tu serais pas en train de tombé sous son « sacré charme » ?

**Emma se reprenant** : Mais pas du tout ! Qu'es qui te fait dire ça ?

**Henry haussa les épaules :** Mmh tous ces compliments et le faite que tu te perdes toute seule dans tes monologues…**(La regardant)** Maman t'es heureuse ?

**Emma lui faisant un légers sourire :** Bien sur que je suis heureuse Henry ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

**Henry fixant la blonde :** J'crois que t'as oublié un léger détail…

**Emma :** Comment ça ? **(Voyant que son fils la fixer toujours autant du regard) Oh** oh oh oh Oh ! … Merde… _*Effectivement j'ai oublié un certain détail…Oops*_

Comment avait-elle put oublier ce détail, qui d'ailleurs était loin d'être petit et loin d'être un détail.

Elle avait tellement souffert et la voila maintenant qui avait complètement oublié une partie de sa vie. Elle c'était réellement déconnectée pour vivre sa vie normalement. Sans peine, ni douleur.

Et une nouvelle fois, tous ses anciens ressentis refaisaient surface, la perdant encore un peu plus.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soufflant.

**Henry se pencha vers elle :** Ca va ?

**Emma essayant de sourire :** T'inquiète pas gamin ça va ! **(Regardant l'heure)** Tu devrais pas allez te coucher ? Demain y a cours…**(Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux)** Allez fil !

Le petit brun ne dit rien et fit la bise à sa mère avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

**Henry s'arrêtant devant sa porte** : Tu sais maman j'comprends pourquoi tu aimes regarder des films d'horreur c'est vrai que ca fais du bien… **(Lui souriant)** Ca permet de penser à autre chose…

La blonde se mit à rire pendant qu'une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un revers de main et alla ce chercher un petit réconfort quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**Emma se dirigea vers la fameuse porte : **_*Je vais tuer cette personne de mes propres mains ! * _Monsieur Colin si vous êtes encore bourré votre appart c'est un étage pl… _*Merde… Je crois que c'est moi qui vais me tuer là…*_

… **lui faisant son plus beau sourire :** Alors je t'ai manqué mon ange ?!

**Emma ne bougeant pas d'un pouce: **_*Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh….QUOI ?!*_ **(Sortant de sa torpeur)** Geo…Georgina ?

**Alors ? Dites moi tout ! Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? **

**Laisser une p'tite review et j'essayerai de vous répondre !**

**Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé **

**Bye d'une Bananeuh ! **


	10. Explication

**Ola !**

**Comme Promis un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'éspère que vous aller aimé…**

**Chère Guest : Ce n'est pas Georgina de Gossip Girl mais plutôt de OUAT. C'est l'actrice qui joue Elsa dans la saison 4 ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu..**

**D'ailleurs pour les Fan d'Elsa, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas était tendre avec elle… *Désoulé***

**Mais faut lire avant de crier ! So bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma ne bougeant pas d'un pouce: <strong>_*Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh….QUOI ?!*_ **(Sortant de sa torpeur)** Geo…Georgina ?

La grande blonde qui était toujours dans le couloir, se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres, fine et douce d'Emma. Le baiser vu remplie de désespoir, d'envie, d'amour pour l'une et haine pour l'autre. Il ne dura que quelque de seconde avant que la plus jeune des deux blonde ne se ressaisisse.

**Emma se reculant doucement :** Qu'es… Qu'es que tu fais ici ? Enfin j'veux dire… Comment ca ce fais que tu sois là ? **(Baissant la tête)** Tu étais…. Et maintenant tu…Tu es là, devant moi…Pour-Pourquoi ?

**Georgina se rapprocha d'elle :** Je suis revenue pour toi…Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi…Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire…Je suis tellement désolé…** (S'approchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois) **Je t'aime tellement Emma… Ma vie sans toi ne se résume à rien…

Suite à ces belles paroles, la mère de famille se recula vivement, les poings serraient.

Elle avait attendu depuis longtemps, ce genre de discours venant de sa compagne, mais la c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait, tout simplement, pas l'accepter. Le mal était fait et la blessure encore trop présente pour juste tout oublier et reprendre à zéro. Elle avait été amoureuse de cette femme d'une beauté incroyable, de ses beaux yeux bleus et de se sourire tellement angélique…

**Emma :** *_Emma reste concentré ! T'es en manque de câlin, d'amour, de… De… Bref t'es en manque ! Mais repense à toutes ces heures passées à coté du téléphone attendant de ses nouvelles pendant que cette fille se prélassé dans différents coin du pays ou bien même de la PLANETE ! Reprend toi ! T'as trouvé un équilibre et le bonheur sans elle alors…. REPRENS TOI NOM D'UN CHIEN ! *_

La jeune femme se reprit donc, plantant son regard vert émeraude dans celui bleu océan de la grande blonde.

**Emma la voix légèrement éraillée :** Tu mens ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi pendant tout ce temps. Tu es partie pendant 6 long mois en ne laissant derrière toi qu'un simple message **(Imitant la voix de l'autre blonde) **« Dommage que tu sois pas là parce que franchement c'est trop bien à Ibiza ! Prend soin de toi ! ». Tu voudrais que je te croie, peut-être ? Si ta vie ne ce résumé à rien, comme tu le dis, tu serais déjà revenue depuis longtemps ! Et tu voudrais que je te laisse rentrer une nouvelle fois dans ma vie ? Je ne suis plus cette fille fragile que tu as connue. Alors tes belles paroles tu peux te les gardé pour d'autre.

**Georgina la fixant :** Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer l'amour que je t'apporte. Je te connais bien Emma et je sais que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi…

**Emma ria :** Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est juste de la haine ne confond pas tout. **(Ironique)** C'est vrai que tu me connais bien… Si bien que tu as oublié un léger détail… Tu sais Henry…Mon fils !

**Georgina baissant la tête :** Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas oublié…

**Emma sarcastique :** Non c'est vrai tu l'as pas oublié. C'est juste moi qui chipote sur des petits éléments… Rien de grave… Je comprends tout à fait…

**Georgina soupirant :** Comment… Comment va-t-il ?

**Emma croisant les bras : **C'est bien maintenant tu t'en souviens … C'est assez drôle, parce que la dernière fois tu t'en fouté royalement. Et maintenant tu veux savoir comment il va… C'est pathétique ! Tu es pathétique de croire que tu puisses me récupéré 6 mois après ton départ. Pathétique de vouloir t'intéressé à Henry parce que je te l'ai fait remarquer. Pathétique de croire qu'il y ait encore une chance entre nous/

**Georgina la coupa :** Croire en notre amour n'est pas pathétique... Quand je suis partie nous étions ensemble et pendant tout le long de mon voyage nous l'étions encore. Nous somme toujours ensemble et je ne veux pas te quitté. Nous sommes faites pour être ensemble même si tu ne le vois pas… **(Essayant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la plus jeune) **Mon ange..

**Emma s'éloignant :** Ne me touche pas et surtout ne m'appel plus comme ça ! **(Se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitré**) Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu es parti en nous laissant seule.

**Georgina s'avançant vers elle:** Emma je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour mon travail. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je laisse cette pimbéche de Jennifer faire la promotion de notre nouvelle gamme de parfum ? Tu sais bien que c'était mon rêve..

**Emma regardant l'horizon :** Avec Henry, nous étions quoi pour toi ? Quand on s'est rencontré, tu m'as toujours dis que ton travail passerait derrière ta famille, que la famille comptait beaucoup pour toi, que ton rêve était de former une famille. Alors nous étions quoi ? Une expérience ? Un test, comme dans ces magasine stupide qui te disent quel genre de mère tu pourrais être ? Parce que la tu es passé de la bonne copine à femme inexistante pour Henry !

**Georgina regardant le reflet d'Emma sur la vitre :** Nous ne formions pas une famille… **(Voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme)** Ne fais pas cette tête parce que tu le sais très bien.. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé prendre une place importante pour lui… Comme pour toi…

**Emma se retourna, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine : **Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie et celle de mon fils et tu ose me dire que nous ne formions pas une famille ? Heureusement, que tu n'avais pas une place si importante que ça dans le cœur d'Henry sinon il serait toujours entrain de pleuré ton départ !

Georgina serrant la mâchoire : Je vous ai laisser.. J'ai commis une horrible erreur mais ne me fait pas passé pour la méchante de l'histoire./

**Emma s'offusquant :** Parce que c'est moi peut être ?!

**Georgina :** Bon sang laisse moi finir ! Je ne suis pas la méchante et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Nous avons eu toutes les deux des tords dans cette relation… Emma met ta fierté de coté et avoue-le.

**Emma agressive :** Tu veux que j'avoue quoi ?! Ma peine lorsque tu es partie mais surtout quand j ai réalisé que tu ne reviendras peut-être pas ? Le mal que j'ai eu à retenir mes larmes lorsque mon fils me demandé où tu étais passé et si tu aller revenir ? Le nombre de nuit blanche passé à attendre que tu me donne un coup de fil ?...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle s'empressa de l'effacer d'un revers de la main.

Elle ne pouvait pas craqué devant elle. Emma voulait a tout pris resté forte quitte à être agressive, tant qu'elle ne perdait pas la face devant cette femme qu'elle avait aimé.

**Georgina articulant difficilement :** Je veux que tu avoue que tu ne m'aimer pas…Que tu n'aimé en moi que le fantasme de tes propres rêves prendre place… Mais quand tu as réalisé que finalement tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi, tu as tout simplement fais la chose la plus lâche : me poussé vers la sortis... **(Les yeux rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de tombées à tout moment) **Je ne pouvais pas être proche d'Henry si lui-même sentait que sa propre mère ne voulait pas de moi… Alors oui j'ai mes torts comme tout le monde… J'ai préféré partir au lieu de me battre pour te prouver que tu faisais fausse route… J'ai préféré ne te laisser aucune nouvelle, et non pour toi mais pour moi…

Emma ce liquéfia sur place. Son visage d'habitude si joyeux se ferma et palie à vu d'œil.

Elle préféra s'assoir sur le canapé plutôt que de tombé à genou face ces paroles si dure et pourtant tellement vrai. Elle était confuse comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à son ex-compagne alors que c'était elle-même qui l'avait poussé à partir. Peut être inconsciemment mais le mal était fait. Elle avait haïs la mauvaise personne, pendant tout ce temps.

Quand leur relation avait débuté, elle était certaine qu'elle finirait leur jours ensemble mais au fil du temps, elle c'était rendu à l'évidence...

**Emma le regard dans le vide :** Je pensais qu'on finirait nos jours ensemble… Vieillissant main dans la main… Puis il y a une cette fête pour l'anniversaire d'une de tes collègues de travail… Tu étais au bar avec une fille et tu riais a gorge déployer… **(Georgina s'installa prés d'elle**) Et quand je l'ai vu poser sa main sur sa cuisse… J'ai réalisé… **(La regardant) **J'ai réalisé… Que…Que je ne t'aimé pas de la bonne manière… Je t'aimé comme une amie… J'ai pas réussi à te le dire et j'en suis désolé… A chaque fois que voulais aborder le sujet, je voyais tes yeux brillé de cet amour que seul toi me porter… Alors j'ai préféré faire la chose la plus stupide et lâche… Te faire mal pour que tu partes de toi-même… Tu n'es pas pitoyable, au contraire. La seule personne à l'être c'est moi. J'ai préféré faire croire à Henry que tu étais qu'une égoïste plutôt que d'assumer ce que j'avais fait… **(Baissant la tête)** … Je suis tellement désolé Georgina… Je pense que je n'étais pas prêtre à revivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour… Pas après ce que Neal à fait. C'est un père géniale pour Henry mais il m'a tellement fait souffrir que… Que je ne pouvais pas te donner ce que tu espéré.

Voyant que Georgina pleurait silencieusement, Emma lui essuya à l'aide de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues rosies.

**Emma la regarda et souri doucement : **Mais tu étais une très bonne amante…

Georgina surprit, fit les gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire, provoquant ainsi un fou rire général. Elle s'arrêta observant la femme qu'elle aimé encore malgré tout.

**Georgina caressant la joue d'Emma : **Ton rire m'a beaucoup manqué Emma… Tout comme ton humour…

**Emma lui pris la main pour la posé sur le canapé : **Georgina même après tout ce temps… Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux…

**Georgina baissa la tête : **Oh… Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

**Emma secouant la tête doucement **: Non… Je n'ai personne. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est juste de l'amitié, une très forte amitié mais rien de plus… Je suis désolé..

**Georgina le regard triste : **Tu n'as pas à l'être… **(Lui souriant malgré les larmes qui revenaient peu à peu) **Tu mérite d'être heureuse…

**Emma fit une petite moue : **Si tu continue a pleuré je vais pleurer aussi… Et on aura l'air fine…

**Georgina sourit : **C'est ce que je dis tu mérite d'être heureuse…

**Emma lui prenant la main : **Tu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un digne de toi, qui te donnera ce que tu veux réellement… Tu le mérite plus que tout… Et peut être qu'un jour tu nous fera une petite Elsa **(Elle lui fit un clin d'œil) **

**Georgina fronçant les sourcils**: Elsa ?

**Emma : **Selon Henry, tu ressemblerais à La Reine des Neiges…

**Georgina amusé : **Ce petit est pas croyable…

**Emma faisant mine d'être outré: **Ce n'est plus un enfant mais un adolescent, voyons !

**Georgina **: Mile excuse Madame Cygne ! **(Emma lui fit une tape sur l'épaule) **

**Emma : **C'est bas, très bas…

**Georgina se frottant l'épaule** : Es que je pourrais le voir ? Pas aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas encore prête…

**Emma souriant :** Je pense qu'il y pas de soucis… **(Incertaine)** Tu voudrais venir manger à la maison ?

**Georgina secouant la tête : **Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Je ne suis pas encore prête à te voir comme une amie… Mais quand ca sera le cas, ça sera avec grand plaisir ! **(Se levant) **Je vais y aller… Il se fait tard…

**Emma faisant de même :** Tu as un endroit où aller ?

**Georgina :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin. **(Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entré) **Bien… Prends soin de toi Emma **(Elle ouvrit la porte)** A bientôt

Emma la retint par la main et lui fit un câlin rapide.

**Emma se recula un peu gêné :** Désolé…

**Georgina souriant :** Ce n'est rien… **(Lui tendant la main**) Amie ?

**Emma serrant sa main :** Amie ! **(Se tenant à la porte)** Alors à bientôt !

La plus âgée lui fit un signe de main avant de partir définitivement de cet appartement.

Quand elle fermât la porte, la jeune femme s'adossa sur celle-ci en soufflant.

Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas, une tête brune apparu devant elle, l'air incertain.

**Emma le regarda** : Qu'es que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ? _*Saaaaans blagueeee !* _

**Henry :** Je… J'ai tout entendu de votre conversation…

**Emma baissa les yeux :** Oooh ….

**Henry s'approcha d'elle** **: **Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas… Tu avais t'es raison et elles étaient surement valable…

**Emma :** Je suis désolé Henry…

**Henry la pris dans ses** bras : Je t'aime maman… Mais la prochaine fois dis-moi la vérité

**Emma lui baisant le front :** Je te le promets…

**Henry se recula :** Bien maintenant on va dormir parce que je suis mort et en plus vous avez vraiment trop parler !

Emma se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ce petit gars était vraiment le sien, pas de doute.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la blonde, parlèrent quelques minutes et s'endormir assez rapidement.

Leur journée avait était charger en émotion pour l'un come pour l'autre.

Demain serai une nouvelle journée, avec de nouveaux évènements, de nouvelles rencontres et peut être, qui sait, de nouveau changement…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous n'avez pas trop mal au cœur les Fan de la reine des Neiges ? *EncoreDésoulé* <strong>

**Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Dites moi tout ! **

**Dans le chapitre suivant, notre chère Regina sera présente ! Oui je sais enfin ! **

**Sinon vous voulez voir un truc spécial ? **

**A la prochaine **

**Bye d'une bananeuh ! **


End file.
